


Crush X Reader

by MaxJourney



Category: Rush - Fandom, ceader, crush x reader, reader x crush - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, Multi, Romance, fangirl?, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxJourney/pseuds/MaxJourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader had always had a small crush on (c/n [crush name]) but they just didn't know how to talk to them, and tell them.<br/>Reader, after awhile on spending some time on the internet, came across a page..<br/>They smiled, as they read the title, 'crush X reader' now, they can day dream about being with (c/n) as long as they liked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullied - Crush X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> C/N - Crush Name  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> F/C - Favourite Color  
> F/A - Favourite Animal

CHAPTER 1 / Scenario One - BULLIED 

Your body shook as tears slipped, you didn't like to show your weakness, but it was to much now. On your desk, was a note 'NERD!' But it wasn't the only one, quickly you ripped one after another off, reading each one.  
'Geek'  
'freak'  
'Loner'  
You weren't sure why these words had hurt you, they weren't that bad, but it did hurt you enough for somebody to do this.  
You tried so hard to drain the laughter of a group of (gender)'s. It seemed like everyone was laughing at you now.  
you desperately wiped your eyes, but it was n use, more tears kept coming.  
You don't pay much attention to the class, zoning i out, as you rip off five more sticky notes.  
'Ugly!'  
'Worthless'  
'Fat'  
'Retard'  
'Cunt'  
Your head quickly shot up, to see it was (c/n), they softly smiled at you, as they helped peel of stick note after sticky-note.  
"It's alright."  
The class grew silent, they hadn't expected somebody to help you, non-the-less, for (c/n) to. Nervously, they pretended to be busy.  
"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" you softly looked up to (c/n)  
"Me?" you shakily pointed to yourself,  
"Yeah, I mean.. If you don't want to-" they began  
A smile erupted your face for the first time in awhile, "I'd love to!"  
"Great! See you then!" you softly smiled, as they waved and sauntered over to there group of friends.  
"Oh! (c/n)!!" you call after them,  
"Yeah (y/n)?" they turn for a second, smiling  
"Thanks!" they nodded, before turning and leaving.  
You were busy garbadging all the notes, but maybe if you had looked back long enough, you would have seen (c/n) look back, still quite happy from the talk..


	2. Project Buddies - Reader x Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just your luck. But, you hate to admit, you were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c/n - crush name  
> y/n - your name  
> f/c - fav. color  
> g (or gender) - gender [male/female]  
> t/n - teachers name

It was just your luck.  
You shakily looked at the teacher above you, you couldn't believe it. (T/n) had paired you with (c/n)!  
It was just your luck, you felt like screaming, but you weren't sure if in joy or anger.  
They were your crush! How else were you supposed to feel!?  
You smile awkwardly, as you snap out of your stare, everybody was now moving about, and the teacher kept looking at you. There lips were moving. WAIT! You snap out of it,  
"(y/n) is something wrong?" they ask,  
"W-whaaaaa?" your face heats up a bit, "N-nope!" you sheepishly spoke, trying to cower in your chair.  
"Allright, you have the rest of the period to work then. Try to not zone out next time." your teacher sits down, as you sigh in relief.  
"So, what do you want to do on the project?" (c/n) spoke, making you jump  
"Ah-sorry! Well, we could just discuss more on choices this class, and next class get to work?" you state, more as a question.  
"Yah sure! But we should get together tomorrow after school to work on it."  
Your face heated up at this, "W-what!?"  
"I was just saying we could get together tomorrow to work on it,"  
"Wait- what- oh! OHHH! Y-yeah sure!!" you smile a crooked smile,  
"Great! It'll give you a call?" you sheepishly nod, and write your number on a sticky note, handing it to (c/n)  
"That would be great!" you smile, for once not stuttering  
"But wait, i thought you didn't like this class?" you question,  
"I don't, but I don't have the higher marks, so I thought I at least should put some effort in."  
You chuckle, "Sounds like you!" you widen your eyes, "n-no, i mean- not like that- I" you stammered, only to get chuckled at.  
"It's cute," your face grew red at this.  
(c/n) chuckles, and smiles.  
"So, we could always do it on (inset topic)?" they asked,  
"That's a bit to easy, no offence,we need to do challenging ones if you want a good grade, maybe (topic)?"  
"Or (topic)! It's in between, but even (topic) is harder!!" (C/n) states,  
"Oh! That sounds good, so we'll do (topic)?" They nodded,  
"Great- It'll see you later (y/n)!" You blushed, and nodded,  
"bye (c/n)-" you get cut off by the bell ringing, and (c/n) leaving.  
You smile, and turn around to pack up your stuff.  
Maybe the sun was shining down today, you smiled. You could get used to being in (t/n) class, if (c/n) was going to be there..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted : Wednesday April 13, 10:39-40 PM  
> \--Improving my writing everyday-- C:

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it wasn't that good, but, hopefully you enjoyed it!!  
> \--Working on my writing skills--  
> -Posted Wednesday, April 13 2016 10:11 PM--


End file.
